


1:27 AM

by f_lame_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: my shortest yet I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lame_alchemist/pseuds/f_lame_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric fucked up, but he's lucky to have friends. Especially Roy Mustang. Along with "Prompt 14" this is a drabble that I'm working into a longer fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:27 AM

“Please, don’t leave.”

Roy had been quietly gathering his things, trying not to wake Ed up. A _Central Times_ newspaper seemed to have been his undoing, as the pages had crinkled loudly when he picked them up off one of the hospital monitors. Ed’s hand was inching towards him, the one that wasn’t thickly wrapped in a bandage, but his eyes remained closed. “Ed, you’re awake.”

“Real…real observant of you.” Talking was clearly an effort, and Roy suddenly felt guilty.

“They said you shouldn’t talk, Edward.”

“Will you…stay?” Ed must have been in pretty bad condition, if he was asking Roy to stay with him instead of asking Roy to bring him home. “Keep readin’ the paper to me, I liked that.”

Roy was embarrassed. “You were awake for that?” He sat back down, taking Ed’s hand.

All of Ed’s friends and family had been in and out, as tended to happen whenever Ed paid one of his frequent visits to the hospital. _He’s an idiot_ , Roy often thought to himself, _but he’s my idiot_. Al had been the last to leave, having fallen asleep in the chair Roy now occupied.

“I woke up when Winry was carrying Al home.” He coughed. “Hurts…”

Roy leaned forward, worried. “What hurts? _Ed_?”

“Talking…hurts.”

“Well then shut up.”

“Well then read.”

So Roy pulled the chair close to the bed, placed Ed’s hand on his arm, and began to read an article about proposed changes in Amestrian infrastructure. It was probably the lamest thing Roy had ever done for Ed, but clearly Ed didn’t care. After a time, Roy was almost entirely certain Ed had fallen back to sleep.

A nurse stuck her head through the door. “Sir? Visiting hours are over, you’re going to have to leave.” 

“Uhm…” Roy cleared his throat. “It’s official state business, Ma’am.” He held up his military ID.

“Of course, sir, I apologize.” The nurse paused for a moment. “Would you like a blanket, if you’re planning to stay?”

“That would be helpful, thank you.” Roy stood up for a moment to get another chair, pulling it close enough to rest his feet, and he draped the blanket over himself. “I’m staying as long as you want me to, Ed.”

Ed smiled. “Idiot.”


End file.
